


The Spirit of the Thing

by LearnedFoot



Series: Peter/Tony Ficlets and Drabbles [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Drabble Sequence, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, or at least he tries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/pseuds/LearnedFoot
Summary: The goal is for Peter to be the dominant one for a change. Key word: goal.





	The Spirit of the Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



> A treat for you :D

“Wow, this stuff really is strong.” Tony tugs appreciatively at the webbing holding him to the wall. His hands don’t move at all, a fact his bare cock appreciates, throbbing. “Impressive.”

Peter smiles in acknowledgement of the compliment. “Are you sure you’re comfortable, sir?”

“I think you calling me ‘sir’ defeats the point of this particular exercise.” Oh, but Peter’s so cute when he glances down like that, blushing. They can build up to ‘taking control’ one step at a time. “Yeah kid, I’m comfortable. Now, are you going to get on your knees and suck my dick or what?”

***

It’s weird to have Mr. Stark’s cock in his mouth without his hand tugging his hair, too. Weird, but kind of cool. Peter can take his time, teasing kisses up one side, painting a slow lick down the other. _Worshiping it_ , suggests a part of his brain that isn’t really getting into the spirit of the “dominance” thing.

Mr. Stark is apparently enjoying it anyway, based on the way he moans, “Fuck kid,” and, “You’re perfect.”

Peter’s cock strains against his jeans at the praise. Which, yeah, not the spirit of the thing at all. But hey, everyone’s winning, right?

***

When did Peter learn how to tease like this? He keeps bringing Tony to the edge but not quite over, until he can’t think. He struggles uselessly against his restraints. “ _Please_ , kid.”

“Please what?”

“Either get me off or cut me down so I can fuck your brains out.”

Peter stands, smirking. “I choose option B.”

The little shit. “You did that on purpose.”

Those pretty eyes widen, projecting false innocence. “Did what, sir?”

Oh, Tony is going to fuck him until he _screams_. Which—not the way this was supposed to go, but you know what? It works too.


End file.
